


Я не вернусь назад

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, очень сказочное спасение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Тролли заставляют забыть о магии Эльзы не только Анну, но и саму Эльзу.





	Я не вернусь назад

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Амнезия (http://posmotre.li/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%8F)

— Я считаю, надо убрать волшебство. Даже воспоминания о нём, на всякий случай.

Старый тролль склонился над Анной, и от рук его шло голубое свечение.

— Значит, она всё забудет? — не выдерживает Эльза. Тролль добро улыбается ей.

— Игры останутся. Но в них не будет ни капли магии.

Эльза кивает. Она готова пойти на это, лишь бы Анне ничего не угрожало.

— А что если… — неуверенно начинает отец, но замолкает, словно это была глупая мысль, и он и сам это понял.

— Пап?

Он всматривается в голубые глаза Эльзы, видя там лишь страх — страх за Анну, страх от самой себя.

— Что если заставить забыть об этой магии не только Анну, но и Эльзу?

Старый тролль качает головой.

— Это можно устроить, но, ваше величество, отобрать у принцессы врождённую магию — то же самое, что отобрать у вас руку или ногу. Ей нужно учиться управляться с ней, а не запечатывать внутри.

— Мы должны максимально обезопасить Эльзу от её силы. Если это можно сделать — выполняйте.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, — отвечает ему тролль, но подходит к Эльзе.

Та перепуганная, но всё ещё сильная, настоящая будущая королева. Она неуверенно протягивает ему руки и вздрагивает, когда по пальцам пробегает тёплая голубая волна.

— Не волнуйся, больно не будет, — тролль улыбается тепло, но грустно.

Эльза кивает и проваливается в темноту, слыша, но не слушая, как тролль что-то тихо шепчет ей.

У темноты острые края и смертельный холод.

***

— Корабль, представляешь, Эльза, настоящий корабль! И мы поплывём на нём на свадьбу! Ох, я так волнуюсь!

Анна шумным ярким пятном мельтешила тут и там, вызывая добрые усмешки матросов, готовящихся к отплытию.

— Анна, успокойся, не то свалишься за борт, — появившаяся мама берёт Анну за руку и нежно гладит Эльзу по волосам.

— Она первый раз на корабле, так что не успокоится, пока не облазит здесь каждый уголок, — улыбается ей Эльза.

Анна показывает ей язык.

— Сейчас будем отправляться, вам лучше спуститься вниз, — отец сосредоточен и строг, словно его что-то мучает.

Он не хочет оставлять королевство, но это ведь всего на несколько дней, всё будет хорошо.

Анна пытается спрятаться под большим тёплым плащом Эльзы и чем-то там шуршит. Они так контрастируют — шумная, улыбчивая Анна в лёгком платьице и тихая, сосредоточенная Эльза в зимнем плаще и перчатках.

На корабле ей ещё холоднее, чем обычно, и она не знает, почему так.

Мама подталкивает их к лестнице в каюты, и Анна первая вприпрыжку несётся вниз.

— Осторожно, Анна, не упади, — кричит ей вслед Эльза.

— Как думаешь, у нас получится уложить её спать хоть на несколько часов сегодня? — спрашивает мама.

— Мне кажется, без шансов.

Отец даёт команду к отправлению.

***

Они плывут уже два дня. Анна немного поутихла, действительно изучив каждый уголок корабля под присмотром Эльзы. Сама Эльза зябко кутается уже в два плаща и частенько потирает друг о друга замерзшие руки, которые не спасают даже перчатки. Анна постоянно взволнованно спрашивает, всё ли с ней нормально, но Эльза успокаивает её тем, что она просто и так очень мерзлявая, а тут кругом ветер и вода.

Анна, кажется, верит.

Сама Эльза — нет.

Она не спала ни единой ночи, ни единого спокойного часа с тех пор, как они ступили на борт. Ледяные иглы в кошмарах протыкают её кожу и направляются прямиком к сердцу, замораживая его. Эльза просыпается без крика, она давно научилась, эти кошмары мучают её уже много лет. Она вжимается в угол кровати под несколькими одеялами, стараясь стать как можно меньше, и лежит без сна, вглядываясь в темноту каюты.

Темнота кажется намного лучше, чем бело-голубые вспышки из смазанных снов.

Эльза не знает, что с ней и как это прекратить.

— Когда мы уже приплывём?

Анна лениво ковыряется ложкой в тарелке, но так ничего и не ест. Эльза её понимает — погода ухудшилась и корабль качает на волнах так, что даже немного кружится голова. Есть совсем не хочется, но она, как и подобает будущей королеве, держит себя в руках и съедает хоть немного.

— Потерпи, Анна, остались всего сутки плаванья, и мы будем в Короне.

Анна вздыхает и окончательно отодвигает тарелку.

— Тут скучно, — ноет она. — Вот бы сейчас слепить снеговика.

Ложка выпадает из рук Эльзы, когда их словно прошивает судорогой. Она вскрикивает, и мама тут же оказывается рядом, взволнованно вглядываясь в лицо и стараясь говорить громче испуганной Анны. Она тянется снять с Эльзы перчатки, когда отец бесприкословно отстраняет её.

— Забери Анну и уходите.

Мама кивает, перехватывая брыкающуюся Анну и утягивает её за собой, шепча что-то.

Эльза не может разобрать, ей кажется, что всё её тело прошивает иглами, опаляет огнём. По щекам текут слёзы, и Эльзе даже не стыдно за потерю контроля.

— Эльза, — голос отца строг. Эльзе впервые неважно, она тянется к нему, вжимаясь заплаканным лицом в плечо. Она бы обняла его, но руки сводит непрекращающейся судорогой, поэтому она вздыхает с облегчением, когда отец сам обнимает её, ласково поглаживая по волосам. — Всё хорошо, Эльза. Всё в порядке. Дыши.

Наконец — кажется, целую вечность спустя — всё заканчивается.

— Что это такое? Что со мной, пап?

Она не отстраняется, и отец не спешит разжимать объятия.

— Всё хорошо, Эльза. Это пройдёт, просто будь хорошей девочкой и старайся держать себя под контролем.

Эльза всегда верит своему отцу.

Всегда, но не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — тихо шепчет она.

Предчувствие чего-то ужасного не покидает, и она сглатывает ком в горле.

***

Ближе к вечеру начинается шторм.

Корабль швыряет меж волнами, всё, что не прибито или не привязано, падает на пол. Приходится потушить все свечи и забиться в угол.

Мама обнимает испуганную Анну, рассказывая ей сказку о прекрасном принце, пришедшем спасти ещё более прекрасную принцессу от злого дракона.

Через узкое окно под самым потолком Эльза видит, как волны то и дело заслоняют небо, всё изрезанное молниями.

С палубы раздаются какие-то крики и грохот, мама вздрагивает и замолкает.

— Папа, — на грани слышимости за ревущими волнами шепчет Анна. — Папа!

Она выворачивается из рук мамы и убегает к лестнице, ведущей наверх — туда, где отец сейчас помогает матросам победить шторм.

— Анна!

Мама пытается подняться, но тут корабль снова кренится на правый борт, на этот раз так сильно, что тяжёлый сундук, до этого стоявший у стены, съезжает прямо на неё, придавливая пышные юбки.

— Я её догоню, — кричит Эльза, уже убегая к выходу. Тяжёлые плащи мешаются, так что она раздражённо скидывает их с себя.

Анна, не замеченная никем в суматохе, творящейся на палубе, обнаруживается почти возле фальшборта, насквозь промокшая и отчаянно цепляющаяся за какую-то верёвку.

Эльза поскальзывается на залитых водой досках, падает, но бежит к Анне. Сейчас самое главное — вернуть Анну в относительную безопасность каюты. Волна накрывает корабль, резко наклоняя его, и Эльзу откидывает в сторону. Спина ноет от удара, а рядом оказывается Анна, приползшая ей на помощь.

— Нам нужно вниз, Анна! — пытается перекричать ревущий шторм Эльза.

Анна не отвечает. Она огромными, полными ужаса глазами смотрит куда-то за борт. Эльза встаёт, разворачиваясь, и внутри всё словно леденеет.

На них надвигается волна столь огромная, что может накрыть весь корабль от самого клотика.

Им конец — неожиданно спокойно понимает Эльза, задвигая Анну себе за спину и заставляя её вцепиться в многострадальную верёвку.

Им конец — думает она, когда до корабля остаются считанные метры.

Им конец.

Конец.

Анне конец.

Маме конец.

Отцу конец.

Эльза вытягивает правую руку, словно стараясь остановить волну.

Им конец.

Она слышит, как отчаянно кричит экипаж.

Ледяной узор прокатывается по поверхности воды, мгновенно сковывая её в считанных сантиметрах от корабля.

Эльза медленно разворачивается, не опуская руки, и огромные волны одна за другой замирают на месте недвижимыми смертоносными горами.

Корабль больше не качает. Эльза шагает к корме, не замечая шокированно замершую команду и оставшуюся позади Анну.

Если они не выберутся — им конец.

Эльза делает резкий жест двумя руками, и паруса натягиваются, гонимые поднявшейся за ними метелью. Другая метель подгоняет их непосредственно с кормы к морю. Корабль несётся так быстро, как никогда ранее. Волны мёрзнут в десятках, сотнях метрах от борта, не успевая толком образоваться и навредить.

Эльза не знает, сколько прошло времени, но в один момент её отпускает — она оседает на мокрые доски, солнце слепит глаза, а море вокруг спокойное.

— Эльза, — неуверенно зовёт Анна откуда-то сбоку.

Эльза оглядывается. Матросы суеверно попятились, в дверях замерла мама, а откуда-то с носа к ней несётся отец.

— Пап, — говорить громче почему-то не получается.

Она напугана, она растеряна, она не знает, что это было, откуда это в ней, что с этим делать, как этим управлять, почему она, помогите ей, помогите!

Но отец жёстко хватает её за запястье, не обращая внимания на вскрик и, грубо отстраняя маму с дороги, тащит Эльзу в каюты.

— Ты всё испортила! Ты не должна была использовать эту силу, никогда не должна была!

Эльза вжимается в стену, прижимая ноющую руку.

— Я…

— Нет! Ты, Эльза, должна была быть хорошей девочкой, но смотри, что ты натворила. Мы заставили тебя забыть, надеясь, что эта твоя проклятая сила так себя не проявит, но ты всё испортила. Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворила?!

Эльза смаргивает набегающие слёзы.

В голове внезапно — вспышками — проносится добрый снеговик, бегающий за ними с Анной, каток посреди тронного зала, счастливая Анна, наблюдающая за тем, как над ладонями Эльзы бушуют искристые снежинки.

Не холодно — неожиданно понимает она. Ей больше не холодно.

— Понимаю, — отец замирает, когда она поднимает на него полный уверенности взгляд, попутно стягивая ошмётки перчаток с рук. — Я спасла вас. Вас всех.

— Нет, Эльза, ты не спасла, ты…

В каюту врывается Анна, воинственно становясь перед отцом, оттесняя Эльзу за спину.

— Не смей на неё кричать, мы бы все умерли, если бы Эльза не заморозила эти волны и не вывела нас из шторма!

Повисает тишина.

Отец устало садится на кровать, потирая лоб. Мама кладёт ему руку на плечо.

— Девочки правы, милый.

— Эта прядь, — говорит он, взглядом указывая на белую прядь в волосах Анны, — от того, что однажды Эльза потеряла контроль над своей силой и ранила тебя. Мы обратились к троллям, чтобы они вылечили это и заставили тебя забыть о волшебстве Эльзы.

— Но при чём тут сама Эльза, почему не помнит она? — слышит Эльза.

Ноги подкашиваются, давно минувшее — забытое по чьей-то воле — возвращается к ней, и Эльза сдавливает ноющие виски.

Она ранила Анну.

Когда-то она ранила Анну.

— Мы решили, что если она тоже забудет, то так будет лучше — она не сможет вновь кому-то навредить.

— Да эта сила ей жить мешала, она ведь мёрзла постоянно! — кричит в ответ Анна. — А меня она ранила точно не специально, это же Эльза, она не может сделать что-то страшное.

Недвижимая Анна в её руках и собственный отчаянный крик, разносящийся меж обледеневших стен.

Эльза чувствует, как те самые ледяные шипы из сна подкрадываются к ней.

Мама испуганно вздыхает, когда по полу начинает намерзать толстая корка льда.

— Анна, отойди от неё, немедленно! — отец пытается как можно быстрее отстранить Анну, сберечь, спасти, но поскальзывается и тут же оказывается скованным льдом по рукам и ногам.

— Эльза, — Анна ласково кладёт руки поверх её ладоней, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

Там — вечная весна, способная победить любую зиму, и ни капли страха.

— Эльза, не бойся. Я знаю, что тебе страшно, но ты не сделала ничего плохого. И не сделаешь, просто перестань бояться.

Анна обнимает её, и руки Эльзы дрожат, искря невыпущенной силой.

Она вспоминает.

Осуждающий взгляд старого тролля — не ей, а её отцу, — тёплую голубую волну и тихие слова.

“Твой главный враг — страх. Ничего не бойся и просто слушай то, что говорит сердце. Иди туда, куда тебя ведёт любовь".

Любовь.

Её сила, уснувшая по воли отца и чужой магии, проснулась, потому что она хотела защитить тех, кого любит.

Она не сделала ничего плохого, она может с этим справиться.

Эльза кладёт ладони Анне на спину, и ничего не происходит.

Её сила спокойна, она чем-то искристым свернулась под сердцем и совершенно не собирается никого атаковать.

Мама улыбается, глядя на них, а отец мрачно поднимается и уходит, когда лёд по велению Эльзы тает.

— Он просто не может признать, что старый тролль был прав и не стоило ему велеть заставить тебя забыть силу, являющуюся твоей частью, — говорит мама, смотря на закрывшуюся дверь. — Я рада, что с тобой всё хорошо. С вами обеими.

Эльза улыбается, всё ещё обнимая Анну, пока та не выворачивается из объятий.

— Ну что, — задорно сверкает она глазами, — пойдём лепить снеговика?


End file.
